Beach Day
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: Ally, Austin, Dez & Trish have a day at the beach. Just harmless beach fun. WIll Ally & AUstin realisee and admit their feelings to each other? Maybe with a little help from a magazine quiz they will find their true feelings. Auslly centred one-shot. Read & Review!


**A/N: Hi Auslly fans! So this story was inspired when I went to the beach last week, and I could just imagine this happening with Austin & Ally.  
On another note... the Girlfriends & Girl Friends promo...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP! OMG I am so excited! It was a bit awks when I first saw it cuz I in the same room as my bro, and I was trying not to scream out loud and go 'awww!'. So I was just like "I'm going to the bathroom now". I closed the door, I was silent for two seconds, and then I jumped up and down & squealed silently. LOL :P**

**I hope you guys enjoy this! OH and I don't own A&A (If I did, they would have been dating ages ago)**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I shielded my eyes from the sun as we walked onto the beach, the soft sand getting in between my toes. Trish, Dez, Austin and I had thought it would be a great day to come to the beach as it was a pretty warm afternoon in Miami. The sea was calm and there were small ripples of water washing onto the sand.

"How about here?" Trish suggested as we came across a nice, empty space on the sand. We set our beach towels down in a row, Trish and Dez on either end and Austin and I in the middle. I sat on my towel, reaching for the sun block from my bag. Trish laid down with her sunglasses on and a girly magazine in hand. I pulled my summery dress over my head, revealing my red swimsuit.

"Race you to the water!" Dez challenged Austin, standing up.

"You're on" Austin replied excitedly, taking off his blue shirt and throwing it on his towel before running to the ocean. I couldn't help but stare at him, his nicely toned body glistening in the bright sun. I shook my head and sprayed some sun block on me, quickly clearing any thoughts of the sort. So what if my best friend is good looking?

"Hey, girls! You should come in!" Austin called from the water, his and Dez's heads bobbing in the calm sea. I looked over to Trish, who shook her head.

"No way, I'm staying right here. Whenever I swim, my hair goes really frizzy!" Trish argued. She focused back on the magazine, leaving me to stand up and hesitantly walk to the edge of the water. I dipped my foot into the cold water and shrieked, jumping back out.

"Aah! It's so cold!" I exclaimed. I slowly walked back in, stopping at the ankles. Austin had walked closer to me, so that now the water was waist height for him.

"Come on Ally! It's not that bad" Austin encouraged. I was now knee-deep in the water, and I was getting used to it.

"Nah, I think I'm good right here" I said, watching him walk closer until he was right in front of me. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me in.

"No, Austin I don't really want to—AUSTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled as he picked me up from my waist and slung me over his shoulder.

"Teaching you how to have fun! Again!" Austin replied, walking deeper into the water.

"Put. Me. Down" I yelled, kicking my legs out.

"Okay" He said, throwing me into the water and jumping in himself. I resurfaced and gasped for air, glaring at Austin who had come back up.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, AUSTIN MOON!" I screamed, splashing water in his face. He laughed and splashed water in my face. It soon became a splashing war between us, both of us laughing and splashing each other. When I was trying the get away from one of Austin's splashes, he grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me into the water with him. Once my head was out of the water, I began to giggle uncontrollably, making Austin laugh too. Our eyes locked for a few seconds, and I felt my heart flutter. Weird, right?

"Hey, check it out! Another starfish to add to my collection!" Dez called from a few metres out. I'd totally forgotten he was there! Austin shook his head at our red-haired friend and turned back to me.

"No more splash fights?" He asked pleadingly. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Let's go dry off" I said, standing up and walking to shore with Austin behind me. We reached our towels and sat down. Trish was asleep, the magazine she had was lying face down. I turned it over, and it was open at a quiz page. The quiz title was 'Is He More Than Just a Friend?'. I glanced at Austin, who was laying face-down on his towel. I was suddenly really interested in this quiz.

The first question was '_Do you speak at least once a week?_'. Duh! I answered '_yes_'. It had an arrow which pointed to the next question, which was '_Do you know what his favourite food/sports/movie is?_'. That's easy. Pancakes, basketball and Zaliens! I answered '_yes_' and moved on to the next question. It read '_Do you ever notice him staring at you?_'. Come to think of it, I have noticed Austin staring at me a few times. Why is that? I answered '_yes_' and moved on.  
The next question was '_Does he initiate text conversations?_'. All the time! I answered '_yes_' again and read the next question. It said '_Does he drive you so mad you want to scream?' _. Absolutely! Every time he's late to practice sessions, when he plays games with the Sonic Boom instruments, when he tries to touch my book, when he eats in the store, when-ok, you get the point. I answered '_yes_' and moved to the next question. It said '_Does he ever move away when you touch his arm?_'. He doesn't, actually. We're both really comfortable around each other. I answered '_no_' this time and moved on to the last question, which said '_Does he compliment you regularly_?'. You know what, he does! Every day Austin tells me how awesome I am, or how he wouldn't be able to do what he does without me, or that I'm an amazing songwriter. I answered '_yes' _for the final time and moved to the result box. It said '_Your friends are putting bets on when you'll get together'._

Seriously? I read the explanation, which said that we were '_totally into each other' _and that I should '_show him how I feel'. _I thought that there was a possibility this quiz was correct, but I wasn't sure that Austin felt the same way. Wait, do I feel that way about him?

"What are you reading, Ally?" Austin asked me.

"Oh, nothing. Just a stupid magazine quiz" I replied, closing the magazine and shoving it in Trish's bag. I debated with myself if I should tell him or not. With Trish sleeping and Dez still swimming, now would be the perfect time. Austin was looking at me, and I could almost see love in his eyes. I convinced myself it was the sun messing up my judgement and I looked away.

"Ally" Austin said as he sat up, moving closer to me. I looked back, and I was a bit surprised when his face was really close to mine. Austin continued; "I need to tell you something".

"Yeah?" I said, looking deep into his brown eyes.

"I...I really like...you. I really like you, Ally" Austin said nervously. Wait, he likes me? OMG he likes me! I smiled widely at him.

"Really? I really like you too!" I replied. I was overwhelmed with happiness and my heart was pounding. Austin grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held my waist. This was perfect; it felt so right to be in Austin's arms. Our lips moved in sync, slowly and gently. I was really disappointed when we had to part for air.

"Good" Austin said. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he pulled me closer as we watched the sunset in our own little paradise.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! How was it? I think it was pretty cute :)**

**Oh, and the magazine quiz was actually a real quiz in one of my magazines that I read. Title, questions, answers and everything. So yeah I don't own that, DOLLY magazine does.**

**Feel free to review! It would make me really happy :D**

**Thanks for reading!  
-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
